1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Below-described JP-A-2006-73978 discloses a structure wherein a terminal box which transmits an electric power of a solar cell to an external part is attached to a back surface of a casing of a solar cell module. In the box, a terminal block connected to an output conductor of the solar cell module and an end portion of a cable connected to the terminal block, to transmit the electric power to the external part, are accommodated. After the output conductor of the solar cell module is connected to the terminal block, the box is charged with a sealing material.
As described above, the usual terminal box is attached such that the terminal box is opened in a direction of the back surface of the casing. Accordingly, after the output conductor of the solar cell module provided in the casing is guided to an inner part of the terminal box in the back side of the casing through openings provided in the back surface of the casing and an opposed surface of the terminal box, the output conductor needs to be connected to the terminal block. Further, the charging operation of the sealing material needs to be carried when an entire part of the casing is directed to the back side, which causes problems.
Accordingly, there is a room for improvement in a usual attaching operation of the terminal box.
The present invention is accomplished by considering the above-described circumstances and it is an object of the present invention to improve a working process of an attaching operation of a terminal box.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a solar cell module including: a casing including a wall and a box of a resin that is attached to the casing. The box includes a terminal accommodating part, a cable configured to connect to an external part, an end part of the cable introduced to the box; and a terminal fitting, accommodated in the terminal accommodating part, the terminal fitting connected to the cable and an output conductor. The wall is provided with a first opening for attaching the box from an outer surface side; the terminal accommodating part is provided with a second opening at a position opposite to the wall; and the second opening faces an inner part of the casing through the first opening when the box is attached to the casing
According to the present invention, when the box is attached to the casing, the opening of the terminal accommodating part of the box faces the inner part of the casing through the attaching opening part. Accordingly, when a potting or sealing material is injected into the terminal accommodating part, an injection operation and a connecting operation of the output conductor of the solar cell module to the terminal fitting can be carried out from the same direction. Namely, since both operations can be carried out from an inside of the casing, an ease and efficiency of performing the assembly operation is excellent.